


Protecting your heart

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [34]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed, F/F, Married Couple, Married SwanQueen, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Emma's heart is under a curse, but who will be the one to save her?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300
Kudos: 47





	Protecting your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> "I would have taken a bullet for you"

“Don’t you dare walk away from me Swan.” Hook grabbed at Emma, but she turned around and pushed him away.

“Don’t you dare touch me… never again will you lay a hand on me Killian. Never.”

Hook was grabbing at anything he could think of to stop her from leaving him.

“I would have taken a bullet for you Swan!”

“Well that’s a joke, since you’re the one who has been holding the gun to my head this entire time.”

Hook frowned unsure of what had happened over the last 24 hours. “I - I don’t understand, how were you woken up?”

“What from the curse you put me under? Yeah that happened when Regina kissed me and then I remembered…”

Hook gulped “H - how much do you remember?”

“All of it. You hate Regina that much that you wanted me to forget that she’s my wife? That she's the mother of my daughter and not you!”

“SHE IS WRONG!”

Emma snapped, throwing her hands towards Hook making him fly through the air and crash through a wooden box. 

“SHE IS EVERYTHING TO ME, AND YOU WILL NOT HURT HER AGAIN!”

“Emma!” Regina said suddenly appearing in front of her in a cloud of purple smoke “Look at me, babe, look at me!” Regina spoke a little louder, seeing her wife shaking.

“R-Regina? I - told you not to come down here…”

“I know, but something felt wrong.” Regina replied, grabbing Emma’s hands.

“Oh...so she _is_ allowed to touch you?” Hook yelled grumpily.

“I’m her wife Hook. so yeah…” Regina snapped, not turning around and not taking her eyes off her wife. “Emma? Sweetheart look at me.”

Emma trembled, jolting her head to look at her wife “Something is wrong, my mag -” in the next second Emma collapsed into Reginas arms.

“Emma? Emma!” Regina shouted.

Hook came waltzing up behind her “Not your happy ending after all is it… your majesty? If I can’t have her… no one can!” Hook whispered sadistically.

Regina knew what she had to do, Hook forgot she’s the one who’s strong suit is magic...not his. She secretly apperated a knife into her other hand. She grabbed Hook’s wrist and sliced the knife on his hand quickly, getting his blood.

“AHH! YOU BITCH! Wait NO!”

“That me.” Regions smirked, before poofing herself, Emma and the knife to her vault.

Regina lay her wife gently on the floor.

“I’m sorry about this Emma, but needs must.” Regina whispered as she plunged her hand into her wife’s chest and wrapped her hand around her heart gently before pulling it out.

Regina walked over to the table in the middle of the vault, and placed Emma’s heart down, waving her hand over it “Blood Magic… Hook’s blood magic… who gave him the magic?”

“Rumple did..” Emma whispered.

Regina turned round “Rumple? They’re working together…

“Yes but I didn’t think he’d go this far…” Emma frowned, slowly standing up and walking over to Regina, and seeing her red heart sitting there. “Can you break it?”

“Yes.” Regina smirked.

Emma looked at Regina with a confused look “How? What did you do?”

Regina showed Emma the knife with blood on it. 

“Tell me you didn't kill him?”

“No Emma, I didn not, although it’s not to say it didn’t cross my mind…”

Emma gave her wife a questioning look.

“What? … I just cut his hand, that's all, I needed his blood, I have a feeling he had put a blood magic spell over your heart.”

“And you were right. Is that why I passed out and why my magic was all funny.”

“Yes, even though I woke you up, the curse on your heart is still there and weakening your heart. However with hooks blood it should break it.”

Regina grabbed a cauldron and poured in the other ingredients, and she took a small jar placing Emma’s heart in it protecting it from everything else and placing it in the middle of the cauldron.

“This might hurt.” Regina said, looking at her wife.

“I don’t care. Do it baby.”

Regina took the knife, tapping it over the cauldron and over Emma’s heart, watching the blood drops splash into the liquid and onto Emma’s heart. Her heart began to glow and the liquid began to bubble and Emma? She screamed out in pain grabbing at Regina.

“Em - Emma?” Regina watched as her wife continued to scream out in pain before it suddenly stopped.

“I - I’m okay.” Emma smiled, standing up right, and holding gently to Regina’s shoulder.

“Are you ready?”

“I’m ready.” Emma said confidently.

  
  


Regina slowly and delicately took her wife’s heart out of the jar and held her wife still, as she pushed her heart back into her chest. Keeping her hand on her wife’s chest, her hand began to glow.

“W - what are you doing?”

“Protecting your heart.”

  
  



End file.
